Nick Lightbearer's Fab Pad
Nick Lightbearer's Fab Pad is the home of famous rock idol, Nick Lightbearer, the house is guarded at the front by a bobby and is monitored by a Pepper behind the house. Players can sneak into his house via the construction platforms on upper levels. The music that plays in the pad is the first time the player hears "Cheer Up" and "Joy Time" without being distorted. The second time is in the credits. Between Act One and Two, the location of the house changes between Maidenholm and St. George's Holm Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur Hastings goes to get Nick for the Church of St. Genesis to judge the Simon Says contest. After breaking in through the top window, he disarms the Electrified Doorknob and turns off the alarm. Going downstairs to see Nick in a roughed up state, he suggest taking a bath to sober him up. Nick agrees and walks into the bathroom, Arthur follows after to find Nick standing in the bathtub grasping a Power Cell, he then accidentally drops the Power Cell, electrocuting himself to death. Arthur decides to disguise himself as Nick by going back upstairs and stealing Nick's Fab Threads, wig and happy face mask. Act Two Sally Boyle goes to Nick's house to retrieve the Unicorn Song for Dr Faraday. She can either use a key card to go through the back door or climb the platforms. Inside she finds Nick "passed out" in his bath tub. Using the guitars mounted in his make up room to open a secret hatch to an underground party room. Passing through security lasers Sally takes the Unicorn record before leaving. Once she gets out of the house a group of Plough Boys will fight her. Trivia * Nick Lightbearer's Fan Museum is an exact replica of Nick Lightbearer's Fab Pad. * There is a Compliment Machine in the hallway by the front door that the player is unable to access, it will say the following: ** "Mr. Lightbearer will be pleased to see you. This way to the living room, if you please." ** "Do come in. Mr. Lightbearer has been expecting you." ** "Mr. Lightbearer is not seeing anyone, except Miss Boyle. Are you Miss Boyle? No? Then go away." ** "Please be gentle. Mr. Lightbearer has a bad back." ** "Please leave it on the console. Mr. Lightbearer said to tell you that you are his favorite fan." ** "Please leave the food on the kitchen table, you may keep the change." ** "Please leave the wine on the coffee table, you may keep the change." ** "I am sorry, Mr. Lightbearer is indisposed. Please come back tomorrow." ** "I assure you she has not been here, nor has she ever been here. Mr. Lightbearer doesn't even know your wife." ** "Mr. Lightbearer apologizes for missing tea Sunday night, but he was very sick. He knows you cooked his favorite. Of course he still loves you, you are his mother." ** "You've arrived on a rather special night, it's one of the master's affairs." ** "Do you have a warrant?" * The window is written by Nick's many adoring fans. one of them reads "Nicks my pick!", but the I was rewritten to a R, making it "prick". Gallery BackHouse.png|Back of Nick's Pad. Bathroom.png|A passed out Nick. FabPadStage.png|Upstairs Level. SecretLair.png|Secret Lair in Act Two. PartyRoom.png|Secret Lair in Act Two. PartyRoom2.png|Secret Lair in Act Two. FabPadHallway.png|Hidden Compliment Machine. FabPabWindow.png|Window. Category:Locations Category:St. George's Holm Category:Maidenholm